


a prey’s predator

by pridefulhongjoong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Cat Hybrids, Children, Crying, Fear, Fear Play, Hybrids, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Ocelot!Seonghwa, Panther!Yeosang, Predator/Prey, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, leopard!Hongjoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridefulhongjoong/pseuds/pridefulhongjoong
Summary: Seonghwa woke up feeling hot, so he went to his alphas, thinking they would help... In the end, they did, but it scared the life out of Seonghwa in the process.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 30





	a prey’s predator

Seonghwa whined softly as he woke up, big brown eyes tired from sleep. He moved slightly, sitting up and glancing around for his alphas, his tail doing an irritated flick. The need for his two alphas was growing stronger and stronger with every passing second; Hwa knew he was in heat, he needed help, he needed it oh so bad. The burning sensation all over his skin, itching to be touched and marked up, bitten until he was black and blue all over. That’s how all of his heats ended up, of course, and oh god he just wanted more of it… But part of him, the primal, animal part, was terrified of his loving boyfriends, what they could possibly do to him.

Wiggling out of bed, his ears pressed flat against his hair, yanking at the hem of his shirt as he waddled out to find his boyfriends. The feeling of his slick being smeared everywhere in his boxers made him squirm uncomfortably, wanting to tear his own clothes off and just be free of the suffocating fabric, but not yet…

“Sangie… Joongie…?” He mewed as he peeked out from the hallway, eyes landing on the couch, where Yeosang was sitting, reading a book. His eyes flicked up to Hongjoong, who had Yeosang’s head in his lap, playing with his hair with one hand, while the other scrolled on his phone.

“Yeah, Hwa?” Joong asked without looking up. It took both alphas a second before one looked up, which was Yeosang, his tail fluffing up. Joong followed in suit, nose twitching, intrigued by the flowery scent that hit his nose.

Seonghwa felt fear shoot through him at the hungry expressions that fell over his loving boyfriend’s faces, biting on his bottom lip. “Heat’s early, Joong.” Yeosang muttered, elbowing the leopard gently before sitting up himself, placing his book face down on the couch. Seonghwa gulped, a mix of excitement and fear coursing through him. He was taller than both alphas, yes, but his species was prey to theirs. An ocelot against a leopard and panther, two much larger and stronger species than his own.

Hongjoong grinned, a teasing, devilish, hungry smile. “He’d be nice to eat up.” The young alpha commented, getting a purr of agreement from Yeosang as he swiped his tongue over his large canines. “I’d suggest…” There was a pause.

“... You run.” Yeosang finished, waiting for Seonghwa with a grin.

The ocelot hybrid let out a fearful mewl before he dashed away into the house, dodging corners as he went. He heard the ruckus of the alphas going after him, which only made his fear grow, body tensing slightly as his tail fluffed up fearfully. He let out a squeal when he was grabbed by one of them and pulled back, claws raking at the material of his shirt, making him cry out in protest. Letting out a loud hiss, he thrashed and wiggled enough to get himself free, tears streaking down his pretty face as he ran, trying to find a place to hide. He was so scared, he was sure his two lovers could smell both his fear and arousal.

Managing to find a hiding spot, he slipped in between one of their bookcases and the wall, hugging his knees to his chest desperately, trying to make himself smaller so they wouldn’t see him. His scent was a dead giveaway though, heavy roses in the air all around him. His body tingled from where he was touched and clawed at, shaking both from fear and pleasure. Mostly fear, though. He made a big mistake though, sniffling a little to clear his airway, and immediately froze, hearing footsteps.

“Where did he go?” One voice asked, Hongjoong.

“He’s in here.” Yeosang mumbled back, a displeased noise coming from him.

“Come on Hwa, make our hunt easier for us…” Hongjoong sighed, moving closer.

The footsteps were close, too close. Then they stopped… The smells of his alphas hit his nose, and his nostrils flared, looking up. He froze at what he saw, two grinning faces looming over him. “You chose a bad place to hide, kitty.”

Seonghwa screeched in protest as he was yanked out from his hiding spot, twisting around to rip at the shag carpet. “No, no! ‘M scared,” he wailed, the two alpha’s hands getting to work on touching him all over. Being oversensitive, Hwa flinched and trembled with every single touch, mewling underneath them.

“You take him first.” Hongjoong said to Yeosang, who grinned and took the chance without thinking about it.

“You’re gonna be good for me and take my dick, hm?” Sang purred, leaning in and nosing at Seonghwa’s scent gland on his neck, tonguing at it for a moment while he undid his jeans, pushing them down enough to free his aching cock from them.

Seonghwa squirmed, crying out as Hongjoong got behind his head and grabbed his wrists, holding them above him so that he couldn’t get away. The poor kitty under them both was so hazy already, but he still tried to fight against the two alphas.

Yeosang tore Hwa’s bottoms off, an eager expression on his face. “You’re so wet, Hwa.” He hummed, pushing Seonghwa’s legs up as the omega tried to squirm away. “Now be a good kitty and take it real nice, got it?”

Seonghwa’s body tensed up slightly, back arching and eyes widening as Yeosang, without much warning, pushed his thick cock into his wetness. The elder blubbered out, yanking his arms down to try and get free of Hongjoong’s grip, but he failed, giving up and going limp in their hold. He let out heavy breaths, face scrunching up while Yeosang thrust his hips into him. His pace was already rough and claiming, making Seonghwa’s body push against Hongjoong.

The omega tried to push his legs together, feeling too vulnerable to his own liking. He was immediately pushed apart, letting out a weak mew in response, then followed by moans. Overwhelmed with pleasure, Seonghwa came for the first time that day, his little dick squirting ropes of white all over his t-shirt, eyes rolling back into his head. “S-Sangie, please—!”

“What?” Yeosang bit back, sharp nails digging into his lover’s thighs, making him cry out desperately. “What do you want?”

Seonghwa pursed his lips and gulped, squealing softly when Yeosang started thrusting even harder, most likely chasing his own orgasm. He couldn’t manage out any more words, so he just moaned pleadingly, face scrunching up.

Hongjoong let out a happy noise, free hand grabbing a good amount of his hair and yanking his head back, the submissive being forced to look up at him. “You better take his knot nice and good, got it?”

“Fuck, fuck—” Yeosang hissed, pushing his dick so hard into Seonghwa that his knot easily popped into him, the omega’s tummy bulging. Seonghwa whimpered helplessly, spotted ears flat against his hair.

Hongjoong brushed his fingers through Seonghwa’s hair, lowly purring to comfort their omega just a bit. “Can’t wait to breed you so full, kitty. Bet you’d love that, being so full of your alphas cubs, hm?” He sighed out.

“Look at you kitty, so insatiable. You just wanna take good cock over and over again… You’re gonna be bred so full. Don’t you dare let any of our cum out, got it?” Yeosang traced the bulge of his cockhead against Seonghwa’s tummy, then glanced up to make eye contact with the omega, who trembled under his hungry stare.

Yeosang’s knot went down not long after, so he switched places with Hongjoong, who in turn flipped Seonghwa over onto his stomach, pulling his ass up. “What a beautiful kitty… I’d love to eat you up,” Hongjoong snarled. He grazed his long, sharp nails over Seonghwa’s exposed skin, humming happily.

“N-No, no eating,” Seonghwa begged, sniffling softly.

“Oh kitty… I’m so hungry for you though.” The alpha kneaded his pretty ass, taking in all the noises that his omega was letting out. Seonghwa was already tired, feeling full of Yeosang’s cum, which he was trying his best to keep inside of him.

Hongjoong pushed his length between Seonghwa’s asscheeks and into him, the elder mewling as he was split open again. “J-Joong—” he exhaled, his face burying into the floor before his head was pulled up by one of his ears, yowling in pain as he stared upwards at Yeosang, eyes full of tears.

The younger alpha cooed softly, still gripping on his sensitive ear. “So pretty, kitty.” He purred quietly, Seonghwa’s heart fluttering. His face went red, yelping when his hips were yanked back against Hongjoong’s, shaking.

The eldest alpha didn’t even try to start out nice, immediately fucking into him at a pace so rough and fast that it punched noises out of Seonghwa. He reached forward, grabbing onto Yeosang, who snickered softly. “Poor baby, getting fucked so hard~ Bet you like it, don’t you?”

Letting out a heavy whine, Seonghwa held onto one of Yeosang’s hands, his own claws digging into Yeo’s skin. Joong’s claws dug into his hips, but not hard enough to draw blood, luckily. Surprisingly, the elder alpha didn’t last long, pushing his knot past his rim and catching on it, cumming hard. Seonghwa followed, releasing again on the floor underneath him. Hongjoong was usually the one that lasted longest out of the three… Hwa supposed he had been too excited.

“You made a mess, kitty,” Yeo sighed, brushing his fingers through the elder’s hair. He was lifted, and both alphas moved in, Seonghwa baring his neck, as he knew what was going to happen. The two latched on with their teeth, puncturing the pretty omega’s skin.

Hwa tingled all over, falling limp against Yeosang. He panted heavily and trembled, holding himself together just long enough so that Hongjoong could pull out.

“Rest now, love.” Joong assured, watching as the omega fell asleep against the younger alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, I hope you liked it !! it’s very different than my usual writing. my first time with fear play !
> 
> there will be a chapter 2 and a chapter 3; hwa’s pregnancy, and then life with kids.


End file.
